


Gentle

by intergalxtic



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: Sarah's upset; Ava helps.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crockettmarcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettmarcel/gifts).



Sarah’s world was crumbling down. She’d lost not one, but two patients, just her luck. Being back down in the ED was harder than she remembered, and she hadn’t been given much time to prepare, a mere fifteen minutes just to get ready after Natalie had called in sick. They had been in a car accident, and realistically she should’ve seen it coming. But she didn’t.

The ringing of the flatline played in her ears over and over again, no matter how hard she tried to think of something else,  _ anything _ else. Her eyes stung with tears for what felt like the millionth time that night, and her thumb hovered over Ava’s contact. Did she really want to bother her? She was positive Ava had a difficult shift as well, she didn’t want to make it harder.

Still, did she want to be alone like this? The answer was yes, she wanted to crawl under her covers and sleep for a week. Until, she heard a heavy knock on her door. She furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn’t invited anyone over, god forbid. She hadn’t ordered food either; as far as she knew, it was her neighbour asking for charity donations she couldn’t afford again.

With a huff, she swung her legs off her bed, and brushed the flyaways out of her eyes to make herself slightly more presentable. The floorboards were cold under her feet, even with her favourite fluffy socks on. Most of the time, they made her feel better. She wasn’t sure that anything would make her feel better. She approached the door with a fake smile, but when the door creaked open, the grin became real. 

“Sarah?” It was Ava.

“Ava? What are you doing here?” Sarah chuckles, pretending her eyes weren’t blurry.

“Maggie told me you had a rough day today, I wanted to see if you needed anything,” Ava traced Sarah’s arm, interlocking their fingers once she reached her hand. 

“Oh…” Sarah hadn’t anticipated this. It was better than being alone. “Here, come in.”

Sarah tugged Ava along, but she showed little reluctance anyway. Sarah’s apartment was small, however more than enough room for the two of them. “So what happened today?”

“I was in the ED today, you know…” She trailed off, and weighed her options. She knew that Ava would push the information out of her, but if she did, she would break. Sarah glanced up at her, and was instantly pulled onto the leather couch, wrapped in Ava’s warm embrace. A kiss was pressed to her forehead. 

“No, I don’t know. I haven’t been  _ in the action _ much recently,” Ava coaxed, flashing a small smile.

“I did miss it a bit, but it was a bit too much for one day,” Sarah choked down a sob. The room spun around her. “But it happens… it happens sometimes…”   


She couldn’t hide it any longer. Ava held her close as she wept, leaving tear stains in her white shirt. Bottling her emotions was what Sarah did best; until it overflowed, only making her more exhausted. Her stomach churned, and she burrowed further into Ava. 

“I know, it’s hard to lose them.” Ava hushed, rubbing her thumb across a strip of exposed skin from where Sarah’s shirt had ridden up. “Just, know that it wasn’t your fault.”

“Then why does it feel like it is?” She whispered, her throat hoarse. “I hate it.”

“I know you do.” Ava paused, and Sarah’s breathing slowed, enough to be almost normal. “You didn’t do anything wrong, my love. I promise.”

Sarah didn’t reply, instead she listened to Ava’s heartbeat; a gentle thump-thump, steady. Calmness spread through her body, a change from the adrenaline that often ran her veins. A good change.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> this was the first med fic i've written in a couple years, and the first time writing reesker, so hopefully it's in character!
> 
> feel free to give this a kudos and comment, and follow my tumblr (same username).
> 
> thank you!!!


End file.
